Kirby Loopsy
Kirby Loopsy is a controversial GoAnimate user, well-known for her huge fanbase of Vocaloid and hatred for Haruhi Suzumiya. Name The name "Kirby Loopsy" is derived from the Nintendo game character Kirby, and "Loopsy" is came from Lalaloopsy toy franchise. Her first avatar back when she joined GoAnimate, is a well known pink-colored ponytail, which became infamous icon for her by most users. Appearance Kirby Loopsy's first appearance (October 20, 2014 – November 27, 2014; December 1, 2014 – April 22, 2015) has her with a blue button-up shirt, salmon pink pants and shoes, hot pink ponytail, red hairband, earrings, black eyes, and smiling lips. Kirby Loopsy's second appearance (November 27, 2014 – December 1, 2014) has her with purple pigtails, blue bows on each pigtail, cat ears, earrings, curved lips, pink vest and purple blouse with a black tie, green sweats, and pink shoes. Kirby Loopsy's third appearance shows her with magenta sideswept hair, cat ears, tiara, earrings, pink eyes, magenta blouse, hot pink skirt, and magenta shoes. Her current look is based on the color palette of Hatsune Miku's style. Career Pre-GoAnimate career Before she joined GoAnimate, she made a lot of playing her Lalaloopsy toys, some of her dancing hobbies related to Vocaloid, fan voice acting, singing videos and misheard lyrics (aka "Buffalaxed") videos on her YouTube channel. Even she's after joining GoAnimate, she continue to make those videos, except for misheard lyrics videos. GoAnimate career At the time when she was joined on GoAnimate on October 12, 2014, she made a first GoAnimate video. She was a big fan of TheColossalD to inspire one of his videos and tried to help with her. Back then she was nice and calm to meet good users. Criticism By the beginning of February 2015, she stated that she was disrespecting opinions towards Strawberry Shortcake and Haruhi Suzumiya, then began to attack towards good users. A lot of her good users lost their friendship for aggressively disrespects opinions on all girly shows such as Strawberry Shortcake, as well with cyberbullying Margra Batto since April 21, 2015 for liking adult shows, even though she was younger than her. As a direct result of this, many of her friends got lost their friendship and started to make videos out of her onto YouTube. This action is still continuing... Rebeling against Kirby Loopsy As mention about her criticism above, some users led to create impersonator clones out of her when everytime Kirby Loopsy attacking good users! At first, they created her evil clone, but it only helped against her once. Christian Cardenas made an imposter of Kirby Loopsy named Amanda Wynnberg -- the first ever impersonator based on Kirby Loopsy's first appearance. This also led MarioLeopoldSam Roblox to create another Kirby Loopsy imposter named Sakura Loopsy -- whose based from her second appearance. When Kirby Loopsy revealed her third appearance, it also lead again to create more impersonators that are half-foreigners -- namely Ivana Loopsy and Serena Loopsy. With the rising popular with Serena Loopsy, more impersonators out of Kirby Loopsy is still on the rising numbers -- Dr3amyDr3amyImm0rtal led to create impersonators that are likely based from media and game franchises (Naruto, Mortal Kombat, etc). Other users are also finally made imposters even more as of July 2015. Igor later made Kirby Loopsy gets Executed despite being a Non-Sider. Gallery Kirby Loopsy Summer 2015.jpg|Summer 2015 look (April 22, 2015 - June 10, 2015). Kirby Loopsy Second Look.jpg|Second look (November 27, 2014 – December 1, 2014, voiced by Loquendo Grace) Kirby Loopsy.jpg|Her first look. See also * List of Kirby Loopsy imposters – a list of impersonators out of this user created by some users. Category:Female Users Category:Female Characters Category:Bad Users Category:Sometimes Troublemakers Category:Tween Users Category:Controversial Users Category:Enemies of POPFNITV Category:Enemies of POPTECR Category:Former Good Users Category:Former Non-GoAnimator Category:Opinion Forcers